creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 November 2014
04:48 Serek a pamiętasz wczorajszą akcje Hetmana ? 04:48 Tak 04:48 a co? 04:50 Tak tylko :P 04:54 żyje tu ktoś? 04:55 ja. 04:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mc73Md5e5-4&list=UUNhtAn1MT600xiNiX8ErnyQ x3 05:09 Ave 05:09 Cześć 05:10 Bry 05:10 dobry deń 05:10 Ave Bobo 05:10 Lobo * 05:10 Cześć 05:10 hej 05:11 Ex - możesz mówić na mnie Bobo, ale wtedy ja będę Cię nazywać Czopek, zgoda? (bp) 05:11 o/ ja na chwilę 05:11 Tylko Ped jest pełnoprawnym Czopkiem (bp) 05:11 hej Karu 05:11 ave 05:11 to akurat prawda xD 05:12 Cześć 05:12 Bow też próbuje nim być, ale mu to słabo idzie (bp) 05:12 Eh 05:13 Pisałem fajną creepypaste komp się zawiesił i koniec :/ 05:14 Nie będzie żadnych czopków. 05:14 Mam nowy samochód B) 05:14 aha xf 05:14 xd 05:15 Zazdrościsz. 05:15 :-* 05:15 Jak będę miły, to za cztery lata Cię do pracy podwiozę. 05:15 Lobo nie znajdzie pracy (bp) 05:15 (twitch) 05:15 Będzie zakopywała kamienie w piaskownicy. 05:16 D: 05:16 (huehue) 05:16 Wykopywała frytki z frytownicy (bp) 05:16 żebyś uważał, bo mogę ci kiedyś rodziców chować (ayfkm) 05:16 archeolodzy czasem zostają grabarzami 05:16 Studiujesz nekrofilię grabarską? 05:16 xD 05:17 * Pedator kapakama 05:17 nuu 05:17 Totenkopf. 05:17 ŁAŁ 05:17 MODAD 05:18 Walk on home boy 05:18 Polaczku x'D 05:18 GARDEN, plis, pogadaj z Karu o ultimatum, bo nie umiem mu tego wytłumaczyć ;__; 05:18 hej Master 05:18 hayo :D 05:18 Morda szfabie xd 05:18 xD 05:18 Liż mi pięty, polaczkersie xD 05:18 Hejka Lobo 05:18 Sam se liż 05:18 Nie dosięgam. 05:18 Idź przegrywać wojny gdzie indziej 05:18 Czemu już na Gej Gej nie wchodzisz? 05:19 A sam przegrywałeś ze mną w statki, huehueheue. 05:19 Że gdzie? 05:19 GG. 05:19 Za to hitler przegrał życie 05:19 hej Banan :D 05:19 hej Madzia 05:19 hayo :D 05:20 Jeden ded, tyle fragów. 05:20 Chciałbyś, no nie. 05:20 poważnie, zgadzam się z Tobą w 100% (y) 05:20 Paczałem na MWŚ guwnoburze o biurokrate 05:20 ze mna? 05:20 Nie patrz tam 05:20 bo umrzesz. 05:20 Heyo o/ xd 05:20 Xd 05:20 x2 Hajs xd 05:20 (yds) 05:21 Zbrodniarzu wojenny. 05:21 xd 05:21 xd 05:21 Modad 05:21 dawaj na rink 05:21 No chyba ty 05:21 dawaj na rink 05:21 Chyba cię muszelka boli 05:21 Xd 05:21 zaraz cię zniszczę x[[]]D 05:21 xd 05:21 Taaa 05:21 llooool, wyczuwam syndrom najlepszego przyjaciela (bp) 05:21 zaraz cię zniszczę 05:21 hu 05:21 ha 05:22 Już miałem takiego jednego 05:22 Gunwo mi zrobisz 05:22 lobo, ja chyba tez xd 05:22 xd 05:22 Na kolana i do miecza będzie pasowanie 05:22 stwierdził, że jestem dla niego jak przyjaciel. 05:22 RYCERZYKU XD 05:22 tzn 05:22 jak brat. 05:22 ooooooooooooooooooo uroczoooo x3 05:22 I spytał się mnie, czy ja też go uważam za brata. 05:22 A ja na to. 05:22 "Polaka nigdy" 05:22 i się popsuło 05:22 ;_: 05:22 (huh) 05:23 (ogw) 05:23 (wtf) 05:23 ty psuju >.< 05:23 (potatodanceplz) 05:23 DJ Adolf, dawaj więcej gazu! 05:23 Gar, gadałeś z nim? 05:23 Lewa komora, jak się bawicie. 05:23 xd 05:23 x[[]]D 05:23 Hitler dostał rachunek za gaz i dzisiaj nie może djować 05:24 85 lat tradycji; lays prosto z pieca. 05:24 ale jako DJ to by dorobill .-. 05:24 hayo :D 05:24 Wypiekane na miejscu. 05:24 hej Dej 05:25 Jak się nazywa skrót do mydła? 05:25 Żyd. 05:25 Żyd.rar xd 05:25 yo 05:25 Wiedziałem x;D 05:25 x'D* 05:25 Badum tss 05:25 ale czemu żyd? 05:25 bo nie ogarniam (C:) 05:25 nerka 05:25 (YDS) 05:25 nerka 05:25 Bo z nich mydło robili za hitlera 05:25 D: 05:25 Poczytaj sobie Medaliony, to się dowiesz. 05:25 a no, cos tam bylo 05:26 ped, wlasnie bedziemy przerabiac na polskim 05:26 I tak się polaczki myły x[[]]D 05:26 ale zapomnialam.. ;-; 05:26 i materace tez robili.. ;-; 05:26 No. 05:26 A niemczyki i ich hedwigi też 05:26 I ze skóry coś tam jeszcze. 05:27 Nie pamiętam dokładnie, bo dawno czytałem. 05:27 Medaliony <3 05:27 Totenkopf Bobo <3 05:27 jedne z lepszych lektur, jakie są w szkole 05:27 Jakie medaliony? :v 05:27 Aaa 05:27 Taka książka. 05:27 Toooo 05:27 Krótka bardzo. 05:28 Już kojarze 05:28 i świetna 05:28 z tego co wiem, to kiedys medaliony byly lektura, ale teraz zamienili to na cos innego ;-; 05:28 Ja na razie czytam "Numery mówią", meh. 05:28 niezłe masakry tam były (y) 05:28 a ja "Rok 1984" c: 05:28 Helołin srelołin 05:28 z medalionow przeczytalam tylko dwa rozdzialy 05:28 DZIADY QRWA 05:28 Ja nie doczytałem, bo dla mnie to nudne było. 05:29 Zw 05:29 Zrozumiałem tylko tyle "Mydło, robić, studenci, coś tam, lampa, materac" 05:29 Tzn 05:29 zapamiętałem. 05:30 ja tam zapamietalam jak przewozili zydow w pociagach i jak wygladaly obozy ;-; 05:31 a wiecie, ze w lodzi byl jedyny oboz dla dzieci? (TT) 05:31 też pamiętam 05:31 ponoc bylo gorzej, niz wsrod doroslych 05:31 Hajs 05:31 czo? 05:31 Obejrzyj sobie "Twarz anioła" 05:32 dzisiaj jeszcze obejrze 05:32 To jest właśnie o tym obozie. 05:32 ja próbuję sobie przypomnieć obóz nazistowski na M, a przypominają mi się Miednoje (radzieckie) (tt) 05:33 Ogladnijcie sobie "chlopca w pasiastej piżamie" 05:33 smutny film.. 05:33 ANGEL OF DEATH 05:33 słyszałam o nimm 05:33 MONARCH TO THE KINGDOM OF THE DEAD 05:33 a klasyk - Pianistę - ktoś zna? 05:33 Miasto 44 05:33 mogloby sie to wydawac nudne, ale moim zdaniem jest smutne 05:34 pianista - cos mi mowi... 05:34 master, bylam na tym w kinie ze szkola 05:34 z Andrienem Brodym 05:34 straszne.. 05:34 Szczelajom do dzieci 05:34 Ale ja się nie wzruszyłem. Ani troche (comeon) 05:34 Miasto 44 - niby dobre, ale się tam posuwają... (ogw) 05:34 a, to nie, pianisty nie widzialam ;-; 05:35 ale tez obejrze 05:35 Jedna scena seksu 05:35 A ty jakby to było porno 05:35 I dubstep. 05:35 Fuj. 05:35 ja pamiętam Czarny Czwartek - obok mnie dziewczyny płakały, a ja się gapię nie wzruszona xD 05:35 hmm.. mysle, ze w miescie 44 przekombinowali z ta miloscia tych dwojga .-. 05:35 3. 05:35 4. 05:35 kto normalny caluje sie, gdy wokol szczelaja do nich? ;-; 05:36 Hajs 05:36 no właśnie - pamiętam oceny weteranów powstańczych 05:36 Nie rozumiesz słowa "metafora" 05:36 czo? 05:36 hę? 05:36 Myślisz, że naprawdę kule ich omijały? 05:36 ta "metafora" chyba przekonbinowana za bardzo była 05:37 Oj oj scena seksu oj oj porno oj 05:37 obejrzyjcie sobie "Zakazane piosenki" - świetny klasyk (all!) 05:37 "Metafora" czyli nie dosłownie lelz 05:37 Anioł śmierci 05:37 Master - tak to czekam na premierę 50 Shades of Grey xD 05:37 Dziwny koleś 05:38 O jezu 05:38 nooo xD 05:38 Kolejne kinowe gunwo pokroju zmierzchu 05:38 wiesz mi, że nawet gorsze - to o BDSM jest (ogw) 05:39 hej Kane 05:40 no wiem, ale chodzi o ta scene ---------> http://hatak.pl/system/articles/images/000/054/451/big/1411376439.jpg?1411376439 05:40 przekombinowana.. 05:40 hayo :D 05:40 Lobo - Napisałś Mi ,, Hej " przed wejściem na czat ? O.O 05:40 ? nu? 05:40 Hej o/ 05:41 faktycznie, dziwna scena o.o 05:41 Na czacie jestem, ale mam takie długie Z/w 05:43 aha 05:44 Dobra 05:44 idę 05:44 nerka 05:45 paa 07:48 :v 07:48 (Bp) 07:52 o/ 07:53 Hej 07:54 Tru tu tuuu 07:54 jprdl xD 07:54 Co się dzieje na tym MWŚ 07:54 xD 07:56 dobry deń 07:56 i zw - muszę logi włączyć (bp) 07:57 jj 07:57 LOBIO XD 07:57 HEJTUJĘ CIĘ 07:57 xD 07:57 LOBO* 07:57 widziałam xd 07:58 Lobo, hej! ;w; 07:58 hej Nowa :3 07:58 wgl co się dzieje na MWŚ, Ser, że tak obwieszczasz? 07:58 Huba buba śmierć za jutra - jeżeli to przeczytałeś jutro zginiesz 07:58 Kłócą się z Rico 07:58 Rico vs reszta? O co? 07:59 O to że Rico ma b*l dupy 07:59 I mu władza do głowy uderzyła 08:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swzhHMj3AGw <3 <3 08:00 ból d*py? (źle wstawiłeś cenzurę xD ) O co? 08:02 ech 08:02 długo by opowiadać 08:02 dawaj, ciekawa jestem 08:04 .-. 08:04 Mówię że za długo 08:04 móóóów, plis 08:05 Rico ma ból dupy (nie uważam że to przekleństwo więc nie cenzuruję) gorszy niż po upiciu się na imprezie z kaktusem. 08:05 O wszystko. 08:05 a o co dokładnie? Serio, chcę wiedzieć xP 08:06 Pewnie cenzura dużo by dała ... 08:06 O to że kicknął Mastera z troll z RedTube 08:06 xD 08:06 za troll z linkiem do RedTube'a 08:06 gdzie kapela coś śpiewała 08:06 xD 08:06 Cross 08:06 "a cross niech zamknie ryj bo jest nie lepszy" 08:06 xD 08:07 Daj mu ode mnie całusa. 08:07 Co ? 08:07 on to zrobił godzinę temu 08:07 i nikt go nie kicknoł 08:07 Coś a'la królik Bugs. 08:07 cross 08:07 looool, złapał się na trolla (bp) 08:07 grałeś w crossfire? 08:07 WAIT, mamy uznawać Mastera za jednego z naszych? 08:08 Nie 08:08 xD 08:08 w jakim sensie? 08:08 bo nwm, czy tak psuje nam reputację 08:08 Jak dla mnie on jest tym dzieciakiem w szkole którego nikt nie chce wybrać na WF-ie gdy gra się w coś. 08:08 a o co chodziło z karu? 08:09 ja nie byłam wybierana do drużyn, bo mnie nie chciano (ok) 08:09 Kem - o to, co robił na MWŚ 08:09 a skąd wiadomo, że to robił? C: 08:09 trolling i ogólne wyzywanie 08:09 byłam świadkiem 08:10 aha 08:10 i Nowa z resztą też 08:10 ja myślałem, że któryś z ich administracji ci powiedział C: 08:10 obie próbowałyśmy go uspokoić, to się nie dało 08:10 nuuuuuu 08:10 a powód? 08:11 bo Ins tak zbytnio za nim nie przepada, to coś do niego powiedziała 08:11 wpierw była sprzeczka, potem kłótnia 08:11 ha! 08:11 Karu zachowywał się tak samo jak Rico tutaj 08:11 dosłownie 08:11 czyli to mod biurokrata zaczął 08:11 ale mają administrację :P 08:28 (wtf) 08:28 (bp) 08:28 SER, nie maltretuj Nowej D: 08:28 Czemu nie? 08:28 ;w; 08:28 xd 08:28 bo nie D: 08:29 co ty bijesz misia bezbronnego, TY BRUTALU? 08:29 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki wbija nowej drzazgę xD 08:29 Nowa to wredna lwica xd 08:30 (tt) 08:30 to jest MIŚ! 08:30 Loooobo (tt) 08:30 On mi wbił drzazgę (tt) 08:30 I powiedział, że jestem wredna (tt) 08:30 * LoboTaker z zaskoczenia przywala Serkowi w głowę rurą, ten upada z jękiem 08:30 (derp) 08:30 (bp) 08:30 * LoboTaker wyciąga drzazgę Nowej 08:30 (bp) 08:30 * Noworoczna chichocze (Derp) 08:30 o/ 08:30 hej Alex 08:30 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki wstaje 08:31 Bijesz gorzej niż moja babcia 08:31 (bp) 08:31 siem ;-; 08:31 * LoboTaker pierdyka piorunem w Serka (bp) 08:31 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki łapie piorun 08:31 xD 08:31 ty nawet nie wiesz, kim jestem 08:31 Jestem Synem Posejdona kobieto xD 08:31 Alex smutasz? 08:31 POSEJDON TO BÓG MÓRZ CEPIE! (RAGE) 08:32 *dodges nuke* 08:32 ... 08:32 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki topi Lobo xD 08:32 Za to nie znoszę RP http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140816183238/creepypasta/pl/images/1/18/TIDUS.jpg 08:32 nie smutam ;) 08:32 :D 08:32 * LoboTaker przyzywa Aquamana 08:32 Alex ty jesteś kobietą? 08:32 Gdańsk - Globalne danie afrykańskiego ńowej sterowanej kotem xD 08:33 Dobra,spadam ._. 08:33 nerka 08:33 *Aquaman przyzywa rekina, który zżera Serka 08:33 Ić! 08:33 paa 08:33 Bo VanHelsing był mężczyzną 08:33 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki topi nową (bp) 08:33 IKI69 - Idź Kopulować In 69 08:33 (tt) 08:33 (troll) 08:33 I Alex to męskie i żeńskie imię 08:33 * LoboTaker ratuje Nową 08:33 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki topi ŚwieczkęChamstwa i j*bastwa2 xD 08:33 wiem ;) ale Alex Van Helsing to imię postaci z mojej książki ;) 08:33 Cross - widziałeś creeny? 08:33 lol 08:33 i jest kobietą ;D 08:34 :D 08:34 Nawet nie mam ochoty, wystarczy już że mam brak szacunku do MWŚ. 08:34 Nie musi to być na negatywie. 08:34 aha....a się tak naprodukowałam, żeby to wstawić (tt) 08:35 (wtf) 08:35 ciulnęłam się stopą w kaloryfer ;-; 08:35 xd 08:35 Rozmawiałam z tatą, a on, że wysłałam mu sms'a (huh) 08:35 wat ? xD 08:35 A ostatnia wiadomość jaką od niego dostałam... a właściwie powiadomienie to to, że dzwonił 17 LIPCA ;_; 08:36 lecę papa o/ 08:36 pa ;) 08:36 loool 08:36 paa 08:36 cisza... Q.Q 08:36 kto zna PFK? 08:37 a co to PFK? (bp) 08:38 I ja tu cały czas jestem ?! :o 08:38 paktofonika (bp) 08:38 legenda polskiego HH 08:38 Ale kto ? 08:38 PFK 08:38 aaaa, no to ja po części :d 08:39 fokus się sprzedał 08:39 z dodą zrobił kawałek 08:39 xD 08:39 xd 08:40 "Twój napis na koszulce był sygnałem s.o.s 08:40 tylko na nim był rap reszta to chujowy wers, 08:40 nie pierdol o rozwoju że to promuje hip hop, 08:40 faket to słaby numer z plastikową dziwką, " ~ Paluch 08:40 zapomniałem ocenzurować 08:40 sorka 08:40 no właśnie (ayfkm) 08:40 ale paluch rządzi xD 08:41 Heh, Num ;) 08:41 lobo - to ten kawałek fokusa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmcUQjehtmE 08:42 Hej, jestem Wiola. - taki sms dostal moj tata z mojego starego numeru xd 08:42 o/ 08:42 karu 08:42 co ty tam robiłeś na MWŚW? 08:42 o, co się znowu rozchodzi. 08:43 jestem ciekaw 08:43 po prostu 08:43 sprowokowali Cię? 08:43 Boże, znam to (ogw) 08:43 i co? xD 08:43 Kemsyt, prosze nie zaczynaj tematu MWŚ 08:43 Yo 08:43 Karu - ale ty tam kogoś wyzywałeś ponoć 08:43 hej Nos 08:44 Dużo kobiet na tej wiki 08:44 lobo 08:44 i jak kawałek ? C: 08:45 xD 08:45 (ogw) 08:45 hej Ajek 08:45 Lobo, tylko nie bij xD 08:45 Aż nierozużniam nikogo xD 08:46 xd 08:46 a czemu mam bić, co? xD 08:46 No widziałem groźby pod SSami xD 08:46 aaa to 08:47 dobrze, że przypomniałeś 08:47 * LoboTaker uderza w Ajka patelnią (bp) 08:47 F*ck... 08:48 xD 08:50 znowu cisz Q.Q 08:50 cisz* 08:50 lol, zwiał 08:50 kurwa no 08:50 proszę nie przeklinać 08:50 a przynajmniej cenzurować 08:50 pszepraszam ;-; 08:50 dziękuję :) 08:50 poniosło mnie ;-; 08:50 zauważyłam 08:51 też mnie czasem ponosi, ale staram się mimo wszystko cenzurować 08:52 hej Aracz 08:52 cześć Araczu 08:52 Cześć. 08:53 czytałeś moją prośbę pod Twoją tablicą? 08:53 Tak, ale nie mam komputera. 08:53 A na tym jak próbowałem. 08:53 To kurcze komputer emo. 08:53 aha :^: 08:53 Sam się tnie. 08:53 aha 08:53 Ja idę, pa. 08:53 Cześć. 08:53 paaa Nowa :3 08:53 Za to mam zamiar napisać kolejną część Kaisereicza. Ale znów mam brak siły xD 08:53 08:54 aha... 08:54 xP 08:54 Może jutro .-. 08:54 spadam ;D 08:54 paa 08:54 Cześć. 08:55 Nawet stopy bolo ;_; 08:55 xd 08:55 Śródstopie konkretnie. U prawej stopy. 08:56 Ale jak ;___; 08:56 siemaneczko 08:56 Cześć. 08:57 hej Komandos 08:57 dzieje się ostatnimi czasy coś ciekawego? bo zbytnio czasu niemam 08:57 kope lat 08:57 duuuuuużo 08:57 zbyt dużo do opowiadania (bp) 08:58 ważne że nie ma nudy 08:58 ej lobo czytałeś moją creepypastę? 08:59 Dzień 40 Pierwsza krew#comm-57668 tu masz linka 08:59 przeczytam 09:00 spoko ;D 09:03 strasznie to...hm...tajemnicze o.o 09:08 cisza... 09:09 * Aracz odmużdża się muzyką. 09:10 sorry musiałem zadzwonić. wiem taki był cel. tylko czy kontynuować serię czy nie? 09:12 zaciekawiłeś, a zarazem postawiłeś sporo pytań - sądzę, że tak :D 09:14 ok napisz na priv przykłady pytań. Na ich podstawie będę kontynuował 09:15 witaj 09:15 Ave 09:17 hej Ex 09:18 o/ 09:18 Lobo 09:18 w takim razie będe musiał opisać sam początek 09:18 jak będzie gotowe wyśle ci linki 09:18 ok (y) 09:20 Hej znowu xd 09:20 o/ 09:21 hej Nowa 09:21 siemka dawno się nie widzieliśmy 09:21 Komandos - plus jeszcze kontynuację, oczywiście :D 09:21 ? 09:21 jasne nie ma sprawy ale zacznę od początku 09:21 Dzień 40 Pierwsza krew#comm-57668 09:21 nowa 09:22 Komandos, ale to "dawno się nie widzieliśmy" było do mnie? :v 09:22 przyczytaj a może zrozumiesz 09:22 no tak 09:22 dawno mnie na czacie nie było 09:22 Emm... nie wydaje mi się, żebym cię jakoś specjalnie znała s: 09:22 Albo to wina mojej pamięci ;-; 09:22 Zapamiętuję to, co jest zupełnie nieważne, a te ważniejsze rzeczy na kilka minut (ogw) 09:23 Witaj w klubie xD Ty też zapamiętujesz to co nie trzeba ;p 09:24 kiedyś dawno temu często wchodziłem na czat a potem przestałem. koniec 09:24 (derp) 09:24 Dawno temu... czyli pewnie wtedy kiedy bałam się wchodzić na czat, bo przerażali mnie ludzie stąd (y) 09:25 morał z tego zdania jest krótki i niektórym znany wbijaj często jak chcesz być zapamiętamy (wtedy widziałem cię codziennie) 09:25 Hm 09:25 http://games.adultswim.com/robot-unicorn-attack-evolution-twitchy-online-game.html spodoba ci się na bank Nowa x3 09:26 robot unicorn (ogw) 09:27 tak xd 09:27 dobra ludzie ja musze lecieć. jutro szkoła jak wróce to zacznę pisać. elo 09:28 paaa 09:29 AAAALWAYS I WANNA BE WITH YOU AND MAKE BELIEVE WITH YOU AND MAKE THE HARMONY HARMONY OF LOVE xD 09:29 okej to troche dziwne ;D 09:29 * Komandos328 macha wszystkim 09:29 paa 09:30 papa o/ 09:31 Lobo, od Bobo wolnę pseudo jakie Ci Ajek nadał xD 09:32 (captcha) 09:32 ubiję gnojka, po prostu go UBIJĘ D: 09:32 Co się stało? :O 09:33 xD 09:34 jj 09:35 ;-; 09:35 Żyjecie? 09:35 ja zdechłem. 09:36 :c 09:36 Leżę i nie wstaję. 09:36 :c x2 09:36 JEDNOROŻCU, ŁADUJ SIĘ 09:37 NIEWAŻNE, ŻE MAM CIĘ NA TELEFONIE 09:39 xD D 09:41 nerka 09:41 BYŁAM SMOKIEM 09:41 2 RAZY 09:41 (Loool) 09:42 Jednorożek>Panda>Wilczeł>Goryl>Nosorożec>Smoczeg 09:42 I tak dwa razy xd *szpan bardzo* 09:44 A ja podbiłem Prusy, Polskę, i część Rosji. 09:44 Na multi ;_; 09:44 W Darkest Hourze ;_; 09:44 Ale się nie chwalę. 09:44 xD 09:44 Ogólnie to było tak: "Rusek, oddawaj odrę" 09:44 "Walcie się" 09:45 xd 09:45 No i wybuchua wojna ;_; 09:45 ;-; 09:45 xD 09:45 Podbiliśmy to, co jego (nas było dwoje - Francja i Anglia). 09:45 I się poddał, gdy podjechaliśmy 6 dywizjami czołgowymi pod ST.Petersburg. 09:45 Ale zlamił. 09:45 A podobno byl potworem przemysłowym xD 09:45 xD 09:45 ja będę kończyć \o 2014 11 05